Elizabeth Midford
| image = | kanji = エリザベス ミッドフォード | romanji = Erizabesu Middofōdo | race = Human | birthday = | age = 13-14 | gender = Female | height = 157 cm (5'2") (formerly) 163 cm (5'3") | weight = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lady of Midford Fiancée of the Earl of Phantomhive | previous occupation = | base of operations = Midford manor | status = Alive | relatives = Alexis Leon Midford (father) Frances Midford (mother) Edward Midford (brother) Vincent Phantomhive (uncle, deceased) Rachel Phantomhive (aunt, deceased) Ciel Phantomhive (cousin, fiancé) | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 2 | anime debut = Episode 3 | video game debut = Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost | japanese voice = Yukari Tamura | english voice = Cherami Leigh }} Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford (エリザベス ミッドフォード, Erizabesu Middofōdo) is the daughter of Alexis Leon and Frances Midford, younger sister of Edward Midford, niece of Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Phantomhive, and fiancée of Ciel Phantomhive. Appearance Elizabeth is a young teenage girl with emerald green eyes. She has waist-long, golden-blonde hair with a cowlick that has a slight curl in the front; the rest of the hair is typically worn in two long drills. Elizabeth often wears elegant dresses that are accompanied by different headbands, both of which are usually decorated with flowers or ribbons. Her accessories include gold earrings and low-heeled shoes. Personality Elizabeth is a strong-willed and cheerful girl with a fondness for cute things. Her hobby is to make everything and everybody "cute." When disagreed with, she is prone to temper tantrums and bouts of self-centeredness. She imposes her sense of fashion and preference upon others and doggedly refuses to take no for an answer. For instance, she insists that Ciel Phantomhive refers to her by her nickname, "Lizzy (リジー, Rijī)," for short.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 10 However, on the occasions when she goes too far and upsets someone, she feels horrible and will even cry over her mistake.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 25-31 In actuality, Elizabeth is a talented swords-woman; it is demonstrated when she effortlessly kills Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 18 She has a reputation for being a genius with the sword.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 5 Her disposition of delight and innocence is, to an extent, an act. It was influenced by Angelina Durless, who taught her that all ladies should act weak and cute in front of their lords, smile often, and be surrounded by nice things.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 3 Ciel is highly significant to her; she goes through great lengths just to make him smile, although she admits she overdoes it a lot.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 22 Elizabeth is frequently consumed with worry for him,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 38-39 and she deeply desires to protect him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 13''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 58, page 19 History As they are cousins, Elizabeth knew Ciel Phantomhive since before the deaths of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. When they were young, she, Ciel, and Angelina Durless regularly played together, and she describes the Phantomhive house as being one filled with laughter at that time.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 On one occasion, Ciel was fencing with her mother. He said that he was scared of strong wives, so he was glad that Elizabeth was the one who will marry him. Because she wished to become a wife that he could protect, she wanted to quit training, but her mother would not allow her to.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 7-10 On Ciel's tenth birthday, Paula reported about the brutal murders of the Phantomhives. She wept at their graves, while overhearing the ladies gossip. One month passed, and Ciel suddenly returned with Sebastian Michaelis. She was relieved to see him, but then she realized that she has overgrown Ciel. From that point onward, Elizabeth sought to be a wife capable of protecting him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 10-13 When Elizabeth won her fencing match and received new shoes as a reward, Paula commented that she has grown even taller. Dismayed, Elizabeth asked for a pair of low-heel shoes instead so that she can "smile and walk beside" Ciel, who was trying hard to be seen as an adult.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 14-16 Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Arc 's reaction to Elizabeth's redecoration of the Phantomhive manor.]] One morning, Elizabeth arrives at the manor, and decorates it and the staff with ribbons and other girly accessories, much to their obvious dismay. She states that she is preparing the appropriate setting for a dance party, and asks Ciel to wear the clothes she has personally picked out for him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 13-14 Later, Ciel emerges in the ballroom, dressed in the outfit she selected, and she is elated. However, she then notices his Phantomhive blue ring, and is greatly dissatisfied that he is not wearing the one she has chosen for him. Without his consent, she snatches the ring from Ciel's thumb, and disparages its worn condition and unfit size. Ciel heatedly demands for it back, causing her to burst into tears for being yelled at. Out of frustration, she throws the ring, and it shatters to pieces at the impact. Infuriated, Ciel raises his hand to slap her, but Sebastian stops him in the process by compelling him to grip onto his cane. He explains to Elizabeth that the ring was a very important, one-of-a-kind, family ornament, and she is appalled when she learns of its significance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 26-31 After calming down, Ciel tosses the remnants of the said ring out the window, and declares that he remains the head of the Phantomhive household, with or without the ring. Subsequently, he dries her tears, and dances with her, and she muses how the experience is like a dream. Later that night, Elizabeth is soundly asleep, and would be picked up the next day by her grandmother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 34-37 Jack the Ripper Arc Elizabeth is seen again at Aleister Chamber's parties, and spots Ciel in disguised as a girl. However, she does not know that it is Ciel, and merely wants to compliment the outfit he is wearing.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 7 Ciel and Sebastian go to great lengths to avoid her catching them, as they know she will be able to identify Ciel once closer, regardless of his disguise. However, Ciel and Sebastian are able to get the needed information and escape without the young girl catching them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 7 Once Angelina Durless is murdered by Grell Sutcliff, a funeral is held for her, which Elizabeth attends. She approaches her casket, when her attention is drawn to a latecomer at the door, Ciel, who is carrying a red dress, with Sebastian behind him. He walks to her casket and places a dress the color of "passionate red" on her before wishing her to rest in peace.Kuroshitsuji Chapter 13, page 4-12 Several months after this, she and her mother, Frances Midford, arrive at the Phantomhive manor. She attempts to accompany Ciel during the hunting challenge, but he states that it would be too dangerous for her. However, she tells Sebastian that she relieved to see that Ciel has returned to his normal self: she was worried because Ciel was so close to Angelina. Elizabeth tells Sebastian that she doesn't want unhappy memories to befall Ciel and that is why she tenaciously tries to cheer him up with her own methods though it doesn't produce the desired effects since she often overdoes things and anger him. Sebastian assures her that young master has always kept her concerns in his mind in which she thanks.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 24-25 After the hunting challenge, Ciel, Frances, and Elizabeth have lunch when a bear attacks. Ciel dives on top of her, in an attempt to protect her, while Sebastian, who allows Frances to take credit, takes out the bear. They return to the manor and Frances, Elizabeth and the Phantomhive household wish him a happy thirteenth birthday. Frances tells the Phantomhive household to take care of Elizabeth and her husband in the future and Elizabeth is delighted to hear this and she became ecstatic. Afterwards, she, Finnian, Tanaka, Frances, and Ciel excitedly speculate of the snow.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 28-32''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 14, page 37-42 Noah's Ark Circus Arc She arrives at the Phantomhive manor, while Ciel and Sebastian go to Baron Kelvin's estate to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus kidnappings, and refuses to leave until she sees Ciel. That night, Dagger, Beast, Jumbo, Wendy, and Peter arrive at the manor to capture Ciel and kill any witnesses. She sleeps through most of this, but is awoken by a loud sound when Mey-Rin shoots Peter through a window. When she gets up to investigate, Tanaka tells her it was a sound in her dreams and gets her to return to bed, lest she catch a chill. Later, Ciel and Sebastian arrive back at the manor, and Elizabeth comments that she would like them to have new clothes so they can go on a boat ride. As a result, Sebastian calls the tailor, Nina Hopkins, to come make new clothes. Elizabeth watches while Nina takes measurements of Ciel and comments that her designs are cute. However, when Sebastian insults one of Nina's designs, she kicks Ciel, Elizabeth, and Sebastian out of the room. When Ciel is called back in for another fitting, Elizabeth watches. Nina decides that the shirt he is wearing does not have the right silhouette and rips it off him. This causes him to awkwardly cover his slave mark, which she notes, and asks if he is alright. She tried to help him in a shirt, but Sebastian prevents her from doing so. When Nina decides to take nude measurements of Ciel, Sebastian is forced to cover his mark with his hand, making the tailor's job unnecessarily difficult. Prince Soma and Agni burst into the room, prompting Sebastian to cover Ciel with drapes while he dressed, to prevent Elizabeth from seeing the mark. Soma, Agni, and Elizabeth introduce themselves to each other, and Soma decides Elizabeth is his new little sister. They go to the dining hall, and Soma reveals that Ciel had recently been very sick. She comments sadly that Ciel never tells her anything, but Sebastian points out that by spending the day with her, he is more relaxed then he had been in a while. She comments that it would be nice if that was true. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Elizabeth attends Sebastian's funeral where she and Prince Soma try to comfort and console Ciel. After Sebastian reveals he is still alive, she jumps on him and hugs him with the servants. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 27-31 Ship Voyage Arc Elizabeth shows up at Ciel’s manor and tells him that her family is planning a three week long family vacation to New York on the luxury ship Campania’s maiden voyage. She tells him her father was wondering if he could go, but Ciel abruptly stops her and tells her he can’t take that much time off of work. She insists that Ciel should go, and he eventually compromises and agrees to go on a vacation if it is somewhere close and only for a few days. Elizabeth hugs him, then leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 15-17 Ciel later surprises Elizabeth by being on the Campania even though he said he couldn’t accompany. After conversing with her family and a meal, Elizabeth asks Ciel to be her escort to the dinner party, which is met with jealousy by her brother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 3-6 Three days later at the dinner party, Elizabeth briefly leaves Ciel to get them some cake. When she returns, Ciel has run off, and she begins looking for him. She finds him in freight storage and tries to give him the cake, but he tells her it’s dangerous and that she should go back to her mother. He then leaves her on the stairwell. She doesn’t want to be alone, so she follows him. After catching up with him and Snake, whom Ciel found in the freight storage, a Bizarre Doll creeps up behind her and is about to attack her. Ciel knocks her out of the way. Dozens more wake up and begin chasing them. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, pages 23-32 They are quickly surrounded. Snake and Elizabeth temporarily escape by climbing on top of a crate while Ciel holds off the Bizarre Dolls. Once Ciel joins them on top of the luggage, he and Snake begin discussing the Bizarre Dolls, and Elizabeth is frightened by their conversation. The Bizarre Dolls begin destroying the crate they are on, and she grabs onto Ciel. Sebastian arrives just in time and begins killing the Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, pages 7-17 Ciel shields her from seeing the carnage. Once Sebastian has killed all of the Bizarre Dolls, he helps her down. She stays with Ciel and Snake as Sebastian leaves to make sure her family is safe. Soon after, the Campania hits an iceberg and the hull tears apart, letting water in. A rush of water hits Elizabeth, and she gets knocked away from Ciel and Snake. The water tight doors begin descending, causing her to be trapped inside. Ciel manages to get under the door in time, and they become trapped. He decides that they’ll escape through the ducts, and Snake sends one of his snakes to guide them. He tells her to take off her dress because it is too hard to get through the water with it on, but she refuses. Ciel tries to rip her dress off and tells her that her life is more important than being cute. They apologize to each other as she takes off her dress and Ciel gives her his coat. They then enter the ducts.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, pages 15-23 When they emerge at the second class restaurant, Sebastian is there and helps them down when they emerge. Sebastian informs that Elizabeth’s family is helping rescue others passengers. They are about to continue on when Grell and Ronald Knox burst through the ceiling. Grell attacks them and Sebastian saves Elizabeth and Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 12-18 Grell accidentally opens another hole in the wall, causing more water to rush in. The water sends Ciel flying and makes him hurt his leg. Elizabeth is set flying in a different direction towards the approaching Bizarre Dolls. Ciel tries to save her, but he runs out of bullets in his gun, and Sebastian is busy dealing with the Shinigami. Just before the Bizarre Dolls are about to get her, she pulls two swords from a decoration on the wall and begins killing the Bizarre Dolls. Ciel is so shocked that he doesn’t realize there are two Bizarre Dolls behind him. Elizabeth saves him and tells him that this time she will protect him. She then declares that she is the daughter of the head of the British knights and the wife of the Queen’s watchdog.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 21-33 While she is fighting the Bizarre Dolls, she remembers the past and why she is the way she is. Once she's done killing all the Bizarre Dolls in their vicinity, she tries to attack Grell. Before she can, Sebastian stops her. Once the Shinigami leave, she learns that Ciel hurt his leg and cannot walk. She offers to carry him on her back, but immediately becomes embarrassed. She thinks that Ciel will no longer want her as a wife, but he corrects her. After Snake joins them again, they decide to go meet up with her family at the life boats. When they get there, Ciel tells Edward that he will stay on the ship a little longer. Elizabeth begins to say that she will stay as well, but Sebastian knocks her out before she can finish so she will stay out of danger. Ciel then leaves Elizabeth in Edward’s hands.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 18-30 A few days later, Elizabeth throws an Easter party at Ciel's mansion. She shows everyone the Easter eggs her father painted and the one she made. She decides to make the egg hunt more exciting by declaring the one who finds her egg the winner.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 5, 8-9 Before the game can begin, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps crash through the window. Charles Phipps brings some Easter eggs he made, and Elizabeth praises how cute they are. The two new comers decide to join the hunt, and Elizabeth starts the game. Ciel and Sebastian find and retrieve her egg, which she hid on the candle holder of a chandelier.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 11-15, 27 Ciel returns with the egg, and Elizabeth congratulates him and wishes that the egg will bring him happiness. When he walks away, she thinks about how Ciel completely forgot about part of their Easter tradition and wonders what happened to him when he was kidnapped.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 36-39 Anime’s Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * "Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out. It'll be like a dream come true! I have to dress up and look my most stylish too!" Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 14 * "It's a relief. Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since he was so close to Madame Red, I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have anymore bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 24 * (About Ciel Phantomhive) "He finally returned to the mansion, but he wasn’t able to laugh anymore. I love Ciel. I love Ciel’s smile. Why is it as though we always seem to end up going in circles? How can I bring back his smile?"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 12 * "To take care of the husband is the wife's job, you know."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 22 *''(To Ciel)"This uncute appearance...I didn't want you of all people to see me in such a state.But...this time I will protect you!" "Kuroshitsuji"manga, chapter 57, page 31 * "I am the daughter of the leader of the British Knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Midford: Elizabeth! The Wife of the Queen's Watchdog!" '' "Kuroshitsuji"manga, chapter 57, page 32-33 * (About Ciel Phantomhive) "''I'm fine for not being cute, as long as it means I can protect you!"Kuroshitsuji manga, chapter 58, page 19 * "Wearing my pitch-black clothes, with my pitch-black feelings. One month of a pitch-black winter had passed when suddenly, Ciel came back along with a pitch-black butler."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 11-12 * "The Ciel that had returned to us had become thinner and shorter than I was. But soon I realized that it wasn't Ciel who had become shorter; it was me who had grown taller. At that point in time, I made a decision. That I would become a wife capable of protecting Ciel."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 13 * "For Ciel, who is trying hard to be seen as an adult, I will smile and walk beside him in my childish low-heeled shoes. Low heeled shoes, mother's teaching, a sword to protect you—those are the 'nice things' that my current self is made of."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 16-18 Trivia * With her appearance on the cover of Volume 13, Elizabeth is the first female character to be on a volume cover. * She speaks with a british accent in the english dub. References Navigation pl:Elizabeth Midford de:Elizabeth Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc